Resident Evil Dark Tommrow
by Thenextbigthing
Summary: Yet another Resident Evil saga taking place in a forest close to Raccoon i got the frist segment uploaded today
1. Evil's Arrival

RESIDENT EVIL Dark Tommrow  
  
Prologue: Test Log day 1  
  
The tests have proved a sucess on the wolves they have showen a increase in sight smell and hearing but the has the same effects of the T-virus loss of fur and skin and becoming more volent. ...end of log.....  
  
Day 8 there has been a chemical spill in the lab today there shouldnt be a problem because the scientest and my self were wearing our biohazred suits there shouldnt be a problem. ...end of log...  
  
day10 One of the wolfs has escaped the lab and were are going to send a team to track it down but now we have injected the tyrant moster with some of the G-virus we recovered from the ruins of the raccoon lab the tyrant has showen many changes one being claws have growen larger and it has seemed to grow two extra arms. ...end of log...  
  
day20 Roy has been acting funny latly his eyes now have a red tint to them and he has turned a ghostly white and he has been scraching a lot the Tryant monster has turns so voilent that we need to move it to higher scurtity area when i was isting the move the tyrant attacked gashing my arm the sceurty officer had to kill it i have been taken to the medical testing for treatment. ...end of log...  
  
dAy 30 I do not feel my self i think im going insane bob looks tasty YUMMY I HUNGER FOR FLESH....................  
  
  
  
"So Eric how your day been" Mitch said to Eric while they were eating lunch in the cafateria in the station.The cafatera wasnt very large its walls were blue it had a little buffet and 10 sets of tables. Mitch was a 5'5'' blondish brown haired man he was medium built he had blue eyes and wore glasses he was wearing a M.P.D. t-shirt. Eric who was a musclar 6'0'' man with black hair and was wearing a DBZ t-shirt was about to anwser mitch when there was a voice on the intercom"Lt Ortiz and Lt Werner please come to my office" Erig sighed and said "Now what the heck does he want" "Beats me" Mitch replied as the left the cafeteria. Mitch and Eric got to the cheif Mares office and went in.The chiefs office was bland and plain it had off white colored walls and tropyes on the walls.The cheif was in his mid 50s he had black hair and a black beard he wore a dress shirt. As they entered the Cheif said ahhh my two best officers please sit down" Then Mitch said"Whats the problem cheif?" Then the cheif repiled"There has been a report of 5 missing girls that wet camping a week ago havent came home since then and to top that there has been reports of animal attacks over on the outskirts the victims apperently ripped to shreds there is no leads to whos been doing this but it happened in the same place that the missing girls were camping so I'm putting together a team of the M.P.D. best officers to investagate and try to find missing girls and I want you two to be in the squad" Then Eric added"So when does the team leave" Then the Cheif looked at his watch and said"Ohhh in about a half an hour I say you two should get in uniform and get ready and to the heliport before they leave". Mitch ran to the squad room got there combat uniforms on and Mitch got his Lugers and ammo and Eric got his Remington and 5 boxes of shells they got to the heliport just to meet up with Capt. Oberst ,officer Middleton and officer Eno. Capt. Oberst wore a black t-shirt and black cargo pants with a black combat vest he had brown hair and wore sunglasses. Office Middleton the copter poilet wore a jumpsuit and a helicopter helmet. Officer Eno had black hair and wore a plain police officer uniform. Capt. Oberst saw Mitch and Eric running towards the copter and he said "You two are where have you two been you two were to be here a half hour ago" The mitch said "We were just told a few minutes ago" then Capt. Oberst said"Whatever just get in the copter" Eric and Mitch nodded and got in. Night was coming fast as they flew over the city of MoonGlade Mitch just sat and tried to sleep so he would be at his best preformance when they got there. it was about 10pm and it was pitch black outside the helicopter landed in the grass in the forest outside of moonglade. The four got out of the copter and walked about the forest the were about a mile or two away from the copter when it burst into flames. Mitch turn around in shock and said "WHAT THE HELL" then there was several howls in the distance then from then then the noticed sam got out of the copter before it blew and was running towards him when a wolf jumped from out of nowhere and knocked down sam and started ripping him to shreads. sam was screaming in pain then Capt. Oberst told everyone to run to leave him behind. as they were running Mitch saw a building in the distances and said"HEY LETS RUN TOWARDS THAT BUILDING"One second after he said that he heard a barking noise from not far behind them then he heard Capt. Oberst shooting behind them and running they finally made it to the building it was a Milatary base they ran inside and shut the door and locked it. "Guys umm wheres the Captain?"Trevor said. the building they entered looked like it was from the world war 2 era but was also a manson too."I dunno but stay here Trevor Eric and I will look in the room to the left just stay here until we return" Mitch said who motioned to Eric to ready his gun Eric nodded they opened the door to the room and shut it behind them.The room they entered was a meeting room and it was a complet mess there were papers everywhere broken glass chairs broken and haphazardly spread all over the floor. 


	2. Killers Reveled

Mitch and eric walked around the meeting room and eric was walking closer to an office on the right. Then the door busted open and somthing lached on to eric and tried to bite him but he pushed him away and said"What the hell is that"As it got back up and started making a ghostly moan then mitch said"STAY WHERE YOUARE M.P.D.!" The thing ignored him and started iching closer to eric then mitch turned on his flashlight on his wrist and shined it on the attacker.What the light reavled was a man who looked like he had been dead for some time mitch was grossed and a little scaried by the thing so he pulled out both lugers and shot at him and blew his head clean off. Eric looked at mitch who was breathing heavliy and getting ready to fire again said "Mitch stop its dead get a hold of your self you stand here why i go find a light swich"Mitch stood there cold sweat dripping down his face as eric went and found a light switch and truned on the lights . The two officers moved closer for a better look and mitch said "By the looks of it it was already dead but i still dont get how it could come back to life and attack people"Then Eric added"I dunno but we should go tell trevor about our find"Mitch nodded and the ran towards the door and back to the main hall. "TREVOR WHERE ARE YOU"Eric yelled when he noticed trevor was gone."TREVOR!!!!!"Mitch added. They looked at each other confused. Then Mitch broke the silence and said "We should go look for him and whos knows what we may find this might also have some connection with the missing girls case" Eric nodded back and said"Roger lets lock and load"and he cocked his shotgun and Mitch got out his Lugers. Then they ran up the stairs and into the room at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Now where did he go"Trevor said as he was following someone who looked like the captain. Then he saw the person again and said "ah there you are"and ran towards the dark figure in the bedroom he entered with a canopy bed and grey walls and a chest of drawers and mirror. As he got closer he said"Captain is that you over there?" The figure turned around it was Captain alex oberst. But the last thing Trevor heard was bang and he blacked out.........  
  
Eric and Mitch got to about the top of the stairs and heard a gun shot. 


End file.
